Sunny Days And Lazy Mornings
by N-EasternSkies
Summary: Draco experiences sun-burn for the first time...he later finds out that sometimes bad things have really good endings...basically pwp lemon slash D/H


The sun was beating down on the pale body sitting on a green and silver towel, causing his platinum hair to shine. A red and gold umbrella stood in the sand a foot away and the portable muggle food cooling device, which Harry called a cooler, sat under the umbrella.

Draco Malfoy was in agony! He couldn't even believe his lover had convinced him to come here. Between the hordes of screaming children and the scorching white sand, he hated the beach with a passion. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair then lay back on the towel. While placing his silver Armani sunglasses over his eyes, he slowly began to drift in a dreamless sleep to the sounds of the ocean waves.

When he woke up, his boyfriend was leaning over him. His brilliant emerald eyes hidden behind black Raybans, a goofy grin plastered on his face. The sky was slightly darker and most of the beach had been deserted. When Draco went to sit up, he grimaced and fell back down on the towel. "What the hell?" he shouted.

Harry chuckled and sat down next to Draco. "You feel asleep in the sun," the brunette stated.

"So?" Draco said raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

"The rays from the sun cause the human skin to burn," Harry said matter-of-factly.

The blonde gave the slightly shorter boy a crazed look. "Malfoy's don't burn Potter," he stated with emphasis of his boyfriend's last name. A sneer covered his pale features before pushing his body of the ground with a yelp. Harry shook his head and gathered up their things before trudging after his fuming lover to the small beach side cottage they had rented.

The rest of the week was spent by the couple lazing around the cottage. Draco thrived with not having to move around, even though most of his burn was gone. Harry just dealt with his boyfriend's foolishness with a shake of the head.

At night, Draco would yelp and grimace every time Harry would shift on the bed. Draco finally had enough one night and yelled at the brunette. The harsh tones and hateful words spoken out of pain sent the smaller boy away in silent tears. Draco sighed and tried to make himself comfortable on the bed, eventually falling asleep.

When Draco woke up and rolled over to pull his lover close, he was met with coldness. He cursed to himself as memories of the previous night surfaced. Draco quickly rolled out of the bed, ignoring the throbbing pain. He trekked down the hall until he reached the living area. He saw his boyfriend curled up on the sofa, black tousled hair poked out from the top of the blanket.

The blonde walked over to the sofa and shook his lover's lithe form slightly. Harry blinked then looked up at the frown that was covering the blonde's face. Draco opened his mouth to apologize but Harry grasped the man's face with both hands and kissed Draco's lips lightly. "You don't have to apologize love, I know you were upset and in pain," he smiled softly.

Draco smiled, "Thank you love." He kissed Harry's lips tenderly; Harry eagerly kissed his lover back.

The kiss quickly turned from gentle to desperate as Draco nipped at the brunette's lower lips. Harry let out a gasp and allowed Draco to sneak his tongue into the others boys mouth. The smaller on the two allowed the other to map his mouth with vigor. The brunette pulled the blonde down, forcing him to lay on the couch with him. Draco grasped the back of Harry's neck and pulled the boy to him until their chests touched. The smaller boy pushed onto his lover's chest until the blonde lay on his back.

Harry broke the kiss, and traveled down his lover's neck. Licking and biting his way down his boyfriend's chest until he reached the waistband of his green boxers. Harry hooked his fingers under the waistband and pulled down until Draco's erection bobbed free. The brunette smirked and wrapped his lips around the head and flicked the tip with his tongue. Draco moaned and buried his hands into his boyfriend's hair.

He slowly began taking his lover into his mouth inch by glorious inch until he reached the base. Draco thrust his hips involuntarily causing Harry to choke slightly, but the brunette quickly recovered and went back to pleasuring his lover. Draco gripped Harry's shoulders and shuddered, feeling his release arriving. The blonde threw his head back as he came down his lover's throat. Harry eagerly swallowed every last drop of his lover's cum and kissed his lovers lips.

Draco stared at his lover before pulling down Harry's sweatpants; the brunette's erection stood tall against his stomach. The blonde trailed his fingers down Harry's back until he reached the cleft of the brunette's arse. He muttered a spell under his breath and Harry gasped at the cold sensation that filled him. Draco slid a finger over his lover's puckering entrance then slowly pushed the tip of his finger into the tight heat, Harry gasped. The blonde began pumping in and out.

"Oh god Draco, fuck me now," Harry moaned as Draco added another finger. Draco continued to pump his fingers into Harry's loving body. The brunette grabbed his boyfriend's fingers and pulled them out. Before he could protest, Harry slammed himself down on Draco's cock. Draco moaned at the action and grasped his lover's hips as he rode him.

"Harder Draco," Harry panted out and Draco began to pick up the pace of his thrusting. Harry shuddered with release, spraying his seed over his and Draco's chest.

Draco continued to thrust into his lover. Harry let out a sharp gasp as Draco struck his prostate head on. The blonde quickly slammed his lover down onto his back and continued to thrust into Harry. The brunette wrapped his legs around Draco's waist and tried to pull him closer. Harry let out small pants as Draco continued to strike his prostate with each thrust.

The blonde pressed his lips to the side of Harry's head. The brunette grasped his boyfriend's head and slammed their lips together. Thrusting his tongue into Draco's mouth, he licked at Harry's tongue and then pulled away from Harry. He slid his lips down Harry's neck and suckled at the tan skin. Harry cried out and dragged his nails down the blonde's back as he came for the second time. Draco began to make shallow thrusts as he felt his release fast approaching. Draco kissed his boyfriend again as he came inside his boyfriend. The blonde collapsed onto top of Harry and peppered kisses over his face.

He pulled his now soft penis out of Harry and gathered the panting brunette in his arms. Draco carried him to their room and placed Harry on the bed. He muttered a quick cleaning spell and pulled the covers over the two of them. He pulled the brunette close and pressed a kiss to his temple.

"Mm love you Draco," Harry whispered sleepily.

Draco smiled softly, "I love you too Harry." Harrys breathing slowly evened out as he fell back asleep. Draco held his lover close, intertwining their fingers together. Silver bands gleamed in the light.


End file.
